1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rest facility utilizing space saving designs.
More particularly this invention relates to a modular self-contained private space which may be used for a variety of purposes.
2. Prior Art
Travelers are spending more and more time in transportation terminals which are often crowded and not necessarily pleasant places to wait. Many times a traveler will also require a private space for different purposes such as cleaning-up or resting. There are only limited alternatives available to these travelers. They may wait for short times in lounges, waiting areas or nearby restaurants. However, if longer periods of time or needs other than just waiting are required, than these are insufficient. A restroom may be used to freshen-up, and possibly even change cloths, but a quick unsatisfactory cleaning is all that can be achieved. The best alternative is to check-in to a hotel. There the traveler can take a shower, change cloths and rest in comfort and privacy. However, a hotel may not be conveniently located near the transportation terminal, in which case time and money will be spent in more traveling to the hotel. Also, arrival may be at any time of the day or night. Travelers occasionally arrive at connecting terminals or their destination at hours that do not permit hotel check-in. Hotels typically require a 24 hours room rental. When only a few hours are needed for rest or cleaning up, paying for the extra time is a waste of time and money.
It would be highly advantages therefore to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular self-contained private space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a convenient private area.
And another object of the invention is to provide a secure area where a traveler may rest, bathe, change cloths or a number of other activities which require privacy.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a private area which may be utilized for short periods of time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular unit which is self-contained and may be used relatively anywhere.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a modular unit with a contained water and waste unit which may be quickly and easily replaced.